Sam's worst day ever
by Trevor the Enchanter
Summary: Due to Danny losing a bet with Dash, Sam has to face her worst nightmare: Spending a day with Paulina! Can she survive?
1. Chapter 1

"You lose, Fen-toenail!" Dash laughed as he crossed the finish line just a second ahead of Danny. Both of them were panting hard, Danny knowing that he was in for it.

"Oh, I'm a dead man." Danny shivered. When he made this bet with Dash, he never thought he would lose it. Due to his various ghost exploits, running was one of the few sports he was actually good at, but he lost anyway.

"Now you know the rules, Fenton." Dash grinned, although inside the lone brain cell in his head, he couldn't believe that his punching bag nearly won. "Goth-girl has to do whatever I want."

"Yep, it was nice knowing me." Danny sighed. Last time they had a bet, Danny had to eat Dash's underwear. (Why he kept those in his coat, Danny had no idea, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know. Scratch that, he DIDN'T want to know!) However, Lancer put a stop to it before the bet could go through, saying that due to budget cuts, the school couldn't afford a lawsuit.

Instead, the penalty came down on their respective girlfriends, Sam and Paulina. If Danny had won, he could do whatever he wanted to Paulina. As a ground rule, they agreed that whoever lost would not have to do anything sexual or dangerous. Surprisingly, Dash had agreed without complaint.

"And as the winner of our wager, your girlfriend has to spend the whole day tomorrow with Paulina!" Dash exclaimed, laughing like a maniac. The irony that he now sounded like many of the geeks he made fun of on a regular basis easily escaped him. "Now get lost, Fenton!"

He walked back home, trying to delay giving the news to Sam as long as he could. However, the time just flew by, as it had the annoying habit to do when you were dreading something.

"So how did it go?" Sam asked with a smile. "Do I get to humiliate Paulina? Do I get to make her life miserable?"

"Um… not exactly," Danny gulped audibly. Tucker saw what happened and decided to make a quick getaway, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire. "You see, I kind of… lost." He barely managed to gasp out the last word and hid behind the biggest thing he could to shield his body. Unfortunately for him, there was only a streetlight.

"WWWHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Sam shrieked, making a good impression of Danny's ghostly wail. "You mean I have to spend the day with Paulina? Paulina?"

"I'm sorry; please don't hurt me," Danny pleaded, cowering. _Come on, where's a ghost when I need one? Skulker, Technus, Plasmius, show up, please!_

"I'm not going to hurt you, Danny." Sam replied with forced calm. "I'm going to kill you!" Danny took off and ran, unable to use his ghost powers to get away in public. However, Sam quickly chased him down and tackled him. She flipped him over, her hands holding him in a death grip.

"Oh, this is going to be fun, Samantha." Paulina smirked behind them. Yep, Murphy's Law was in full force. "I just can't wait until tomorrow!" With every word she spoke, Sam's grip on Danny tightened. "I didn't know you were that desperate, Manson. At least wait until you get inside!"

"You are so dead, Danny!" Sam growled, letting him go and facing Paulina. "You're going to pay for this too, you shallow bitch!"

"This is going to be even better than I thought." Paulina laughed. Sam thought she was shallow? She should take a good look at herself! "Bye, Samantha!"

"It's Sam!" She screamed. Danny and Tucker were never stupid enough to call her by her full name, no matter how distracted they were. Paulina walked off with a grin. Danny used the opportunity to turn invisible, running away. "You can't hide from me, Danny!"

He transformed into Phantom and flew back to his house at top speed. However, that was not one of his smarter moves because he should have known that it was the first place his girlfriend would look. Danny flew into the OPS center, turning back into a human. _My parents are professional ghost hunters and they never put something around it that protects them from a ghost's basic ability? _

He heard his cell phone vibrate. According to Caller ID, it was Tucker. He picked it up, hoping he wasn't being held hostage. Considering how angry Sam, currently was, it was a definitely possibility. "Dude, are you still alive?" Tucker wondered.

"Barely; I managed to get away from Sam." Danny replied.

"You're not at your house, are you?" Tucker wondered. "It's the first place she's going to look."

"I'm doomed." Danny groaned.

"You might want to lay low for a few days, until she loses some of her anger." Tucker suggested. "Why did you make that bet with Dash in the first place, anyway?"

"I thought I could beat him." Danny replied. He heard sounds behind him. "Oh, crap, I have to go! Sam found me!" he hurriedly hung up the phone and was about to make his escape.

"Danny?" he heard a questioning voice behind him

"Gah!" He screamed, startled. "Now, Sam, you don't want to kill me, you don't to… hello, Jazz."

"Hey, Danny, what's wrong?" she asked with a concerned voice.

"Nothing, I just need to… hide." Danny replied.

"What did you do?" Jazz scolded.

"Why do you assume just because I need to hide, I did something stupid?" Danny demanded.

"Because that's usually the case," Jazz reminded.

"I kind of… lost a bet with Dash." Danny sighed.

"Didn't you learn anything from the last name?" Jazz shook her head. Honestly, boys could be so immature!

"Well, I'm not the one who has to take the punishment; Sam is. She has to spend the day tomorrow with Paulina. Dash got to pick the punishment; those were the rules."

"Danny, it was nice knowing you." Jazz laughed. "Let me guess; you're here hiding from her? She's going to look here, probably very soon."

"If she asks, you haven't seen me." Danny gulped.

"Yeah, Sam, he's in here." Jazz informed, making him jump over a foot. "I'm just teasing you, Danny!"

"That's not funny!" He protested.

"Look, do you want me to talk to her, get her to calm down?" Jazz offered. "You're still going to have to apologize, but I'll get her calm enough to where she won't try to kill you."

"Thanks for offering, but you didn't see her face." Danny shuddered.

"Hey, Sam, Danny thinks you're going to kill him." Jazz spoke out in the hallway. Danny tried to keep his composure.

"Stop that!" he exclaimed.

However, Sam didn't show up for the day. Even his parents noticed how jumpy he was and "logically" concluded that a ghost was involved. Jack handed him a ghost weapon that he could barely haul around. Jazz just watched from the sidelines, knowing there was little that she could do to persuade his parents otherwise. Besides, this was hilarious.

The next day, Danny walked over the Sam's house, trying to ignore the fear in his stomach. What he saw made his eyes widen. Paulina and Star were grabbing onto Sam's legs, trying to force her out of the death grip she had around the mailbox.

"No, I won't go with you!" She screamed. "I won't! I won't!"

"You chicken, loser?" Star laughed. "You worried that you might actually have fun?"

"I'm not doing it!" Sam stated determinedly. They continued to pull on her legs, but she still wasn't letting go.

"Okay, enough." Danny sighed. "Let her go; if she loses her grip, she might hit her head on the sidewalk and I'm not letting you hurt her."

"Hey, we had a deal!" Paulina declared.

"I know, but that doesn't involve hurting her." Danny stated. "The rules state that you can't have her do anything dangerous. In fact, I'm not sure I can let her do this." Danny was feeling guilty for getting involved with this bet. Sam loosened her grip on the mailbox and stood up.

"If you back down, Dash is going to give you an all-day swirly, and wedgie." Paulina reminded him.

"Never mind; you're on your own, Sam." Danny gulped.

"You will die for this." Sam promised. Star and Paulina grabbed ahold of her arms before she could regain a hold on the mailbox and was dragged away to the depths of hell, I mean, with Paulina and Star. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Save me, Danny! Please, I'm begging you!" Slowly but surely, they dragged her away, getting a lot of weird looks from pedestrians. Since this is meant as a light-hearted story, nobody calls the police.

Eventually, they arrived at Star's house, making Sam try on a whole bunch of outfits before deciding on one. "Wow, Goth, you actually look hot!" Paulina complimented, surprising herself as much as Sam. "You ditch all the black once in a while, your boyfriend will the envy of the school."

"Hey, I happen to like black, ok?" Sam snapped. She was unhappy enough having to wear a pink shirt, skirt, and lipstick, but criticizing her fashion choices made it worse. She didn't want guys staring at her all day like Paulina did!

"So how does she look?" Paulina asked. She often didn't care about Star's opinion, but asked for her input once in a while, if only for appearance's sake.

"I think she's ready!" Star smiled. Really, this was going to be good. Just making her dress like them was going to kill her!

"Let's just get this over with so I can kill Danny!" Sam snapped, walking out of the door. Paulina and Star locked their arms with hers to make sure she didn't make another escape attempt.

"You know, loser, if I was a guy, I'd kiss you." Paulina admitted. Admittedly, it had surprised her that Sam was attractive underneath all that makeup. However, by mentioning that, she got the attention of 3 nearby guys who subtly followed the female trio in hopes of seeing two girls kiss. By subtly, I mean they were so obvious that even an idiot would notice. Thankfully, none of them had an abundance of brains and lost them when they disappeared around the corner.

_This is going to be a long day. _Sam sighed to herself.

X X X X X X X X X X

I figure with all the serious stuff I wrote, I ought to write something (hopefully) amusing once in a while. This story will be around 3 to 4 chapters at its completion.

I would greatly appreciate any reviews and as a shameless act of self-promotion, please read my other new story "Insight".


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was amazed that she was still alive. Granted, she had only hung around Paulina for around an hour or so, but she once thought that such a thing would kill her instantly.

Currently, they were walking around in the mall. Sam immediately darted for a Goth Store (don't remember what the names of them are and I'm too lazy to look it up) but they immediately grabbed her arms and dragged her away. She fought for a few seconds before going along with it and pouting. _Why am I even going along with this? _Sam wondered. _I could just let Danny take the punishment. _However angry she was with him, though, she couldn't leave him at Dash's mercy. _Besides, if anyone's going to kill him, it's me. _

She was taken to Abercrombie and Fitch, making her cringe mentally, hoping this wasn't going to take long. _That or have a ghost wreck everything. _She thought.

"Hi, how can I help you ladies today?" A blonde smiled at them. She was way too perky for Sam's liking and sounded way too much like the preps she so despised.

"We're just here to buy some clothes." Star explained. "Our new friend here needs a whole new wardrobe."

_What? _She gasped in horror. _Must maintain Goth indifference; Must maintain Goth indifference._

"What's your name, pretty girl?" The salesgirl smiled. "Oh, never mind that! Let's find some clothes for you!" Paulina and Star were nearly in hysterics as she gave a look of pure horror normally reserved for encountering a serial killer or demon. The two girls followed them as Sam was almost thrown into the changing room.

"You can't make me do this." Sam growled at them.

"Oh, yes, we can, unless you want your boyfriend to suffer." Paulina laughed. Sam raised her arms, shaking, every muscle in her body wanting to crush the life out of her.

"Ok, that's enough, you two." The salesgirl came back with about 10 tops, dresses, skirts, and so on. "We don't need any fighting in here."

"Oh, there won't be any." Sam promised, giving them a death glare. _Not yet, anyway._

"Good; we don't need any cat fights." She sighed with relief, frantically looking around. "Thankfully, no boys heard that. I'll never understand why they're so eager to see one."

_Yeah, it's a puzzle, all right. _Sam thought sarcastically. She reluctantly got in the changing room and changed into an outfit she could stand the most. She got out and waited for their "input".

"Don't worry, sweetie; we'll find the right one for you." The salesgirl smiled, misreading the grimace on her face. Secretly, Paulina was taking pictures of this with her cell phone. _I'm sure the A-list is going to just love this!_

"Sam, we have another pair of clothes for you." Star smiled.

"I already tried the stupid pink dress!" Sam protested. "Can't you just give it a rest?"

"We're just trying to find something that looks on you." Paulina laughed. Aside from the obvious humor aspect, she saw herself as trying to help the "poor" Goth. _She'd actually look great if she let her hair down once in a while. I can't wait to see how her boyfriend would react to this. Was that a gust of wind?_

They continued forcing clothes on Sam for the next hour, ending up buying about a dozen outfits. Although she would never about to anybody, even her best friends, some of the outfits she didn't mind as much as she thought. _Paint them black, they'd probably look good on me._

Paulina turned around and raised her hands, fingernails poised to strike. "Come on, Paulina, this isn't the time." Star warned, grabbing hold of her arm. "Help me, loser!"

"Shouldn't you say the magic word?" Sam muttered. "Yeah, can't even bother to ask me nicely."

"No, I'm going to claw her eyes out!" Paulina shrieked, heading towards someone. Sam turned around and saw another girl out shopping with a boy. Paulina took several steps, while Star used all her strength to try and hold her back. "She is so dead!"

"What did she do to you, anyway?" Sam wondered. _Let me guess; an unpopular girl stood up to you and now you want to make her life hell?_

"None of your business, Goth!" Paulina snapped at Sam, forgetting that for the day, she looked nothing like a Goth. "Fine, Star, but I am going to claw her eyes out for what she did!" Sam was tempted to ask her what it was, but wondered why she even cared. It was probably something stupid, anyway.

Next, they went to the food court. Star ordered a burger and fries. Sam decided to just get a salad and orange juice. She was very tempted to rant about how people treated animals, but reluctantly decided it wasn't the time to do so. Hell, even Danny and Tucker got tired of it, especially Tucker with the way he ate meat. Paulina decided to just not get anything.

"What's with her?" Sam whispered to Star, more out of something to say than of any real interest.

"She can get a little crazy when it comes to diet." Star whispered back. "She hardly ever eats junk, always worrying about her figure." Star pulled out a laptop and turned it on.

"Ooh, what kind of music should we listen to?" Paulina smiled, grabbing Star's laptop.

"Actually, I was going to listen to a video on YouTube." Star admitted. She loaded the website, clicked on the video she wanted to see and decided to pause it while waiting for it to load.

"And just what would this video be?" Sam asked, having a very bad feeling. When she saw what it was, her mouth opened in horror. _Justin Bieber? NOOOOOOO! NOOOO! _Sam immediately looked away and covered her ears, trying to drown it out, but it wasn't working.

"Come on, Sam, take a look!" Paulina smiled. "Isn't he hot?" Before Sam had time to respond, she heard distant sounds of a fight. Danny flew into her eyesight, currently fighting Johnny 13 and his shadow.

_Thank god! A ghost! _Sam thought. Unfortunately, she couldn't do anything but watch while Danny attempted to subdue him and the crowd alternately ran or stayed to watch and take pictures. She pulled Star and Paulina under the table. She didn't like them, but wasn't about to let them get hurt.

"Wow, he's amazing!" Paulina smiled. "Did I tell you how amazing Danny Phantom is?"

"Yes, Paulina, you've told me." Star sighed. _About 300 times by now, probably more. Anyway, don't you have a boyfriend?_

_Watch it, Paulina! _Sam mentally exclaimed. _He's my boyfriend, not yours! _It didn't take long for the fight to be over as Johnny 13 was sucked inside the Thermos.

"Oh, no, I forgot to take pictures!" Paulina moaned, placing her head in her hands.

"You'll have a chance next time; isn't like we'll never see a ghost again." Star tried to reassure. _You've already got a shrine and three scrapbooks of them; why do you need more?_

"Phantom!" Paulina screamed, running out in an effort to get his attention. Star and Sam followed the Latina, the latter having little choice in the matter. She moved surprisingly fast and finally managed to get Danny's attention. He turned around and looked at the trio, wanting to see how Sam was.

"Hello, uh… citizen," Danny Phantom declared, hoping this wouldn't take too long. "What can I do for you?"

"It's Paulina; you remember me?" Paulina squealed. "You saved me from some ghost when the Mayor was kidnapped, and you saved me from some creepy girl ghost, and there was another time when you saved me from…"

"Yes, I remember you." Danny interjected, giving Sam an apologetic look. "It's nice to see you and I'm glad you weren't in danger. Now if you'll excuse me…" Paulina grabbed onto his arm with surprising strength, refusing to let go. In his nervousness, Danny overlooked the basic ability to turn intangible.

"Can I have an autograph, Phantom?" Paulina pleaded with Danny. "Please, Please, Please, Please, PLEASE?" Danny gulped; now he wondered if he was going to get out of this alive.

"Do you have a pen?" Danny sighed, knowing he was going to get it later. Paulina handed him over a dozen pens. "Thanks, but I only need one." He gulped and wrote his name and a brief message inside Paulina's notebook.

"Thank you, Phantom!" Paulina yelled, hugging him tightly. Danny stammered, setting Paulina down.

"You're welcome." Danny replied. "Now I've got more… ghosts…to go after. Yeah, that's it." Danny flew off after than Sam had ever seen him move. Paulina held the notebook tightly to her chest.

Sam was livid, trying to resist the urge yet again to kill Paulina. It was the third time today and it wasn't even half over yet. _I wonder where I can hide the body. _She thought to herself.

"Well, we may as well go back." Star suggested. "I don't want my laptop to get stolen." At that thought, she sprinted back towards the table, praying that her laptop didn't disappear in the confusion. Fortunately for her, it was right where they left it. (Probably because most people were either running or trying to take pictures of Phantom)

"Oh, the girls are going to be so jealous when they learn about this!" Paulina laughed, still holding the notebook in a death grip.

"Big deal; so you got an autograph." Sam sighed, getting real tired of hearing this. _Is that all you care about, Paulina? Making people jealous of you?_

"Hey, I don't see you with an autograph from Danny Phantom." Paulina snapped back.

_That's because he's my boyfriend, you shallow idiot! _"I've got better things to do than stalk a ghost." Sam informed. "Besides, don't you have a boyfriend?"

"So? It doesn't mean I don't think he's handsome!" Paulina smiled, lost in her own world again. Star and Sam gave each other a shared look of exasperation, both shocked that they agreed with each other.

Sam gave a gasp of surprise when she saw an arm around her shoulder. For a second, she thought it was Danny, but glared when it was just some random idiot. "Hello, sexy, mind if I be your boyfriend?" He smiled.

"Uh, no, I already have one, so please let go of me." Sam replied in a stiff voice. Her hand balled up into a fist.

"Come on, I'm sure you'd like it." He persisted.

"She said no, idiot!" Paulina spoke out. "Now get off her! She's way out of your league, anyway, loser!" Startled, he let go and scampered off. "I hate that idiot!"

_Wow, Paulina actually stood up for me? _Sam's eyes widened. Of all the things she hadn't expected today, that was high on the list. "I never thought I'd say this, Paulina, but thank you." Sam managed to get out.

"You're welcome; even you don't deserve dealing with him." Paulina shuddered.

"Come on, we've still got plenty of things to do." Star declared, grabbing their arms. Sam still looked at Paulina in surprise. Perhaps there was more to the girl than she previously thought.

X X X X X X X X X X

"Hey, Danny, I didn't expect you back so soon." Tucker greeted his best friend. "So is Paulina still alive?"

"Yep, it looks like it." Danny replied. "Unfortunately, I'm not sure I will be when all this is over. I had to write Paulina an autograph so she'd let go of me. It was only after I left that I realized I could have just gone intangible."

"It was nice knowing you, Danny." Tucker chuckled, watching a video on his computer.

"Dude, what are you watching?" Danny wondered. "I've never seen this before."

"I just found it a couple days ago and I've been watching videos." Tucker replied. "Basically, she talks about Japanese words and culture. And she's totally hot, which makes it a definite plus!"

"Miss Hannah Minx?" Danny read. "Okay, let me look at that." He listened to her explanation, although based on the comments, people were focused more on her body than her words. _Wow, I can't believe how many idiots there are on the comment thread! _"Move over, Tucker." He shoved his friend out of the chair and started typing something that he couldn't see.

"Dude, at least use your own account!" Tucker protested. "What did you write, anyway?"

"Just pointing out that you can complement her on her appearance without being disgusting about it." Danny shook his head.

"Definitely use your own account for that next time." Tucker groaned. He read the various replies he received. "Let's see: 'go to hell' 'bite me, dumbshit!' 'piss off' Wow, I got a couple praising me for it."

"It could be worse; just imagine if Sam saw it." Danny chuckled. He could pretty accurately describe Sam's reaction to her.

"Yep, she'd go crazy… just like she probably is right now." Tucker laughed. "Let's see; what's the next video?"

"Have fun, Tucker." Danny stated. "I need to keep an eye on Sam, make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble. If they break the rules, well… it isn't difficult to humiliate Dash."

X X X X X X X X X X

Sam stayed with Paulina and Star, still lost in her own thoughts. _Did I misjudge Paulina? _She wondered. She never thought she would stand up for anyone, particularly a so-called "loser" like her.

"You're hanging out with Paulina?" Mikey screamed. "And you're wearing bright colors and a skirt? Run, everyone! Run for your lives! The world is coming to an end!"

"What a loser." Star laughed at the admittedly nerdy adolescent. "Come on, Sam, we're not done with our day yet."

"We have something I'm sure you'll just love to see." Paulina laughed, an evil smirk covering her face.

_Okay, I take back everything I said about misjudging her. _Sam sighed, hoping the day would be over. How could Danny give Paulina an autograph? Her?

I must admit, I'm having a great deal of fun torturing Sam here. For those of you that don't know, Hannah Minx is a YouTube personality that explains Japanese words and culture (while also allowing you to look at an attractive woman). It actually is kind of interesting (yes, I've looked at some of the videos), but most of the comments left have little to do with her explanations, which I'm sure surprises no one at all. Okay, I'm observing looks of horror and disgust; moving on.

As always, please review my story and thank you for the feedback I have already gotten. Just wait and see what I've got in store for Sam next! (insert evil laugh here)


	3. Chapter 3

For those of you that know me, I'm sure this story is a big surprise. Trevor the Enchanter has written a story where no one gets tortured, killed, mutilated, abused, etc.? I admit, it kind of surprises me too. Sorry about the delay; this took longer than I expected.

X X X X X X X X X X

Sam felt like she was going to have a heart attack. They couldn't possibly be this cruel, could they? She thought of numerous things she would rather be doing: chewing glass, playing with fire, fighting Skulker without an ecto-gun…

"Come on, Sam, this movie is awesome!" Paulina smiled. Sam felt sick and could barely stand. "Three tickets for Twilight: New Moon, please," The bored employee took the money, handed them the tickets, and they were about to walk inside when Sam noticed a growing crowd. She heard screaming and cursing, and decided to see what was going on.

"You stupid bitch; Bella belongs with Jacob!" One of the female combatants screamed.

"Wrong, she should stay with Edward!" The second girl screamed. Both of them were slightly bruised, hair a complete mess, and furious with one another. The crowd of nearly 40 people was cheering them on. Some of them were shouting supporting statements to one of the girls.

Sam shook her head; she couldn't believe this! She pushed her way through the crowd and was about to yell at them when Paulina pulled her back, hand over her mouth. Once she was away from the crowd, she was let go. "What was that for?" Sam demanded.

"Do you have a death wish, Manson?" Star screamed. "You should know better than to get involved in those kinds of fights!"

"Yeah, that's not something you want to get in the middle of." Paulina agreed. "Some of those girls are really fanatical about that kind of thing."

"It's a stupid thing to fight about!" Sam insisted. "Who cares which guy or girl a character ends up with?"

"They do!" Paulina warned. "Just don't go anywhere near them! You can't reason with them!" They walked into the theater, the sounds of the fight becoming more distant.

"I swear, we've had nothing but trouble ever since the new Twilight came out." The clerk stated to himself. Noticing the trio of girls, he looked and them and said: "Would you like anything?"

"Why, yes, I'll take a large popcorn and a medium diet pepsi." Sam ordered. Star ordered a Sprite, intending to steal from Sam's popcorn. They sat down in the middle of the theater, finding it very difficult to get seats.

Sam looked at other people coming in. Most of the guys looked like they wanted to die. _Probably being dragged here by their girlfriends, _Sam thought. She got an aisle seat, just in case the movie made her throw up.

"Popcorn?" Sam smirked at Paulina. She shuddered and turned her head away. "Are you sure, Paulina? You look hungry."

"Will you stop that, Manson?" Star whispered. "You know there's too much oil and grease in there. It'll make her break out." Unfortunately, though, Paulina had a secret: she loved junk food. She forced herself to stay away from it in order to maintain her figure, sometimes going without food for up to 18 hours at a time.

"Will you stop asking, Goth?" Paulina demanded. However, Sam could easily see how tempted she was. _Oh, this is going to be fun._

Sam winced as the previews began to play. Much as she hated them, she didn't want them to end; she knew what would happen then. Sure enough, the movie began. She continued teasing Paulina with the popcorn, laughing as she saw her face.

The minute Edward showed up on the screen, she heard a loud squeal all over the theater. Sam cringed, hoping something would go wrong, hoping a ghost would show up to put an end to this torture. "Wow, isn't he just dreamy?" Paulina gushed. "He's nearly as hot as Phantom!"

Sam set her head on her arm, not wanting to see what was happening on the screen. She contented herself with looking around at the audience. She munched on the popcorn, Star occasionally grabbing a handful from her. Her cell phone started vibrating.

_Hey, Sam, it's Tuck; you still alive? _Tucker texted,

_Barely; they dragged me to a Twilight movie, _She texted back.

_Wow, you've got to be going crazy in there. How is it?_

_ How do you think? It's a stupid love story with vampires in it!_

_ Thought you'd enjoy a love story, since you're going out with a you-know-what. _Even over the phone, Tucker wasn't about to say Danny's secret.

_So? Vampires are supposed to be creepy, horrifying, not pretty boys!_

_ So how has the day been?_

_ Weird thing; Paulina actually stood up for me._

_ Paulina stood up for someone? Are we in the twilight zone or something?_

_ I wouldn't be surprised._

_ Hold on, Sam, my mom's calling me. _

X X X X X X X X X X

Danny flew into the theater, being careful to stay invisible. Based on what he saw outside, it seemed a prudent course of action. "I can't believe how crazy some people can be." He muttered. He flew into the theater where they were playing Twilight. It took time to find Sam, since they were playing it in three out of the eight rooms, but eventually he did.

He gasped as he felt his ghost sense go off. Floating above them was Skulker, Ember, and Spectra. He sped towards them, only to be silenced by Ember. "Be quiet, dipstick; we're trying to watch the movie." Ember whispered to him.

"Yes, I love this." Spectra smirked. "This movie is just so touching."

"Please start something." Skulker begged his nemesis, floating next to him. "Ember's dragged me to this stupid thing. Come on, just do what you do. Hit me, fire an ecto-blast, suck me inside the Thermos. Just get me out of this."

"Oh, not a chance, Skulker," Danny chuckled. "This is just too good to be true. You'll just have to endure it along with the rest of the guys here."

"In that case, I, Skulker, the ghost zone's greatest hunter will…"

"Do nothing!" Ember finished. "You're going to float here and watch the movie like the rest of us. If you cause any trouble, you're going to regret it."

"Yes, dear," Skulker sighed, hoping for something to happen. He all but begged his enemy to do something, but Danny refused, floating through the theater, looking for Sam.

X X X X X X X X X X

Sam groaned, begging for this to be over. She felt someone blow in her ear and was about to scream at whoever was responsible. She turned around, only to find nothing there. "Sam, it's me." She heard Danny whisper.

"What are you doing here?" Sam whispered back, making sure Star and Paulina couldn't overhear. Thankfully, everyone was paying attention to the movie so they weren't noticed.

"Checking on you; are you still alive?" Danny wondered.

"Just barely; I can't stand this movie!" Sam moaned. "This is just the stupid author's stupid fantasy! I can't believe I actually have to watch this. Isn't there a ghost or something that can cause trouble?"

"Yep, only they're watching the movie." Danny chuckled. "Skulker begged me to attack him to get him out of this. It's almost worth watching this thing to see the look on his face."

"Can't you do something like destroy the projector? It's for a good cause."

"Pipe down, Goth; we're trying to watch this." Paulina hissed.

"Sorry, Sam, but as a superhero, I can't cause any destruction, no matter how justified it might be. I'll see you later, Sam." She reached out her arms to strangle him only to have him disappear.

She continued watching it as long as she could, but even teasing Paulina with popcorn couldn't distract her anymore. "Okay, I can't take this anymore." She told them. "Dash can do what he wants to Danny; I'm not going to watch the rest of this."

"Come on, Manson, this is the best part!" Paulina insisted.

_Oh, good, they're going to hang themselves. _Sam thought. She sat down momentarily, only to feel like throwing up when Edward confessed his undying love. _Dear god, I'm going to hang myself! _

"Isn't this wonderful?" Paulina gushed.

"Not exactly…" Sam muttered. She lost the final thread of her patience and shouted: "How can you people stand this stupid movie? What kind of moron thought pretty-boy vampires was a good idea? Can you see what you're watching? This movie is a damned train wreck! This movie is the feces that results from shame eating too much stupidity! This feature makes me envy the deaf and the blind!"

Everyone immediately turned around and glared at her. "What have you done, Manson?" Star exclaimed. "You've just signed our death warrant!" An angry mob of teenage girls stomped towards them, intent on clawing her eyes out. Sam got in a defensive position, ready to fight.

"Let's get out of here." Paulina insisted.

X X X X X X X X X X

"Dipstick, why is your girlfriend causing trouble again?" Ember complained. "All we're trying to do is watch a movie!"

"It's almost as bad as people fighting over who Bella should end up with." Spectra sneered. "Course, we all know she belongs with Edward."

"You bitch!" Ember exclaimed, firing a pink ecto-blast at her out of her guitar, slamming her into the wall. Spectra retaliated, blasting Ember into the seats. Danny was about to intervene when Skulker grabbed his shoulder.

"I wouldn't advise it, whelp." Skulker warned him. "The stupidest thing you can possibly do is get involved when two women are fighting. They'll both turn on you. I'm afraid I found that out the hard way."

Danny flew down to assist Sam, who was now completely surrounded by Twilight fans. He turned Sam, Paulina, and Star intangible, flying out of the theater. "Thanks for the help, Phantom!" Paulina smiled. "You're even hotter than Edward!"

"Uh… no problem," Danny replied, trying not to gulp. "Look, I've got a bit of a ghost problem to deal with so I'll see you later." He flew off at top speed, deciding to take his chances with Ember and Spectra instead of Sam.

"Let's get out of here." Sam hissed at them, dragging the two girls with surprising strength.

"Isn't Phantom wonderful?" Paulina smiled. "He risked getting attacked just to save me!"

"You mean us!" Sam exclaimed. She couldn't help but feel jealous, especially since she knew that Danny was still attracted to Paulina, even if he didn't have any real feelings for her.

Meanwhile, Danny was trying to reason with the two, but had no success. _In retrospect, maybe I should have taken Skulker's advice. _Danny thought, dodging at attack from Spectra. He reached for the Thermos, only to realize that he left it at home. _Okay, this is going to make it a lot harder._

He did a mid-air backflip to dodge Spectra's lunge at him, swinging around to fire an ecto-blast into her back. He looked behind him and delivered a kick into Ember's midsection, stunning her momentarily. Thankfully, it gave him enough time to follow up with a numerous punches to the face and body. Just as he was about to knock her unconscious, though, he was trapped in a net. Skulker had apparently returned.

"Big mistake, ghost-child," Skulker glared at his adversary. Danny broke out, but not in time to avoid spectra, being clipped in the thigh, making him hiss in pain. He looked at him; despite his increasing power, these were not good odds. Still, he had to try.

"So what is the pathetic loser ghost going to do now?" Spectra grinned.

"Don't call me that!" Danny glared at her. He briefly looked down to see a growing crowd. _You've got to be kidding me. Don't they know better than to be anywhere near this? Evidently not!_

"Don't worry; here's a Thermos!" Jazz exclaimed, arriving at the scene, throwing one up to him just as he ducked from a blast Ember launched at him.

"Thanks… citizen I've never, ever met before." Danny replied, immediately sucking Spectra inside. He flew towards Ember, firing a moderate sized blast to stun her, giving him a chance to knock Skulker back. "Ok, I'm willing to ask nicely for you to go back to the ghost zone. How many times have you tried to capture me by now? Don't you have a life?"

"Well, I… uh… how many times has it been?" Skulker asked himself and Danny.

"Dude, I've lost count." Danny shook his head, only to get hit in the back by Ember. Furious, she dived into him, knocked aside by a shield he hurriedly created. He sucked her inside the thermos, glaring towards Skulker.

"You'll pay for that!" Skulker exclaimed. "I, Skulker, shall…" One of the devices on his suit began to beep. "'Punch myself in the face'. Are you kidding me?" His armored fist immediately began slamming into his suit.

"Stop hitting yourself, Skulker!" Danny smirked. "Why are you hitting yourself?" He sent him into the Thermos, flying down to prevent his suit from landing on any bystanders. _Okay, now that that's over, I'd better keep an eye on Sam._

X X X X X X X X X X

Meanwhile, Sam was pulling both Paulina and Star back. "Come on, this should be good!" Paulina complained. Sam ignored them both. However much she disliked Paulina, she didn't want her dead. _Well, not unless I do it myself. _Sam admitted.

"Don't worry; I managed to get a few photos." Star told her friend. Actually, they were from past battles, but hopefully Paulina wouldn't realize it.

"Okay, now it's time to go home." Paulina smiled. "I'm sure you'll like it, Sam. It's got to be much better than any place you live." She ignored Sam's furious glare.

_Will this day never end? _Sam moaned to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Btw, I based the "Twilight" scene on someone I know who saw the movie for some insane reason and shouted at the theater.


End file.
